


Where Many Paths and Errands Meet

by blondedan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dan Howell Is A Gay Elf, Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Dragon Phil Lester, Elf Dan Howell, He Actually Is Only Partly Dragon You Will See, M/M, Magic, Phil Lester Is A Gay Dragon, Slow Burn, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondedan/pseuds/blondedan
Summary: Dan’s was already having a shitty day before he encountered the fucking dragon.When Daniel Howell, from the Nornai Elve Kingdom, escapes his hometown, he doesn't expect to find any help. Even less from the hybrid, sometimes dragon sometimes human Phil Lester. He doesn't expect to fall in love with him, either.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Where Many Paths and Errands Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from "Something We Wanted to Tell You" and their wonderfully crafted D&D characters. I don't know where this is going either so yeah, join me in the adventure! English is not my first language and I have no beta so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Dan’s was already having a shitty day before he encountered the fucking dragon.  
Honestly, he wasn't expecting anything wonderful, but a dragon? In the middle of the dark, long, solitary and winding road Dan had been walking on for weeks? Honestly? He deserved a break.

He had escaped his hometown, Nornai Kingdom, a few months ago, and he had been walking alone ever since. Roads, rivers, mountains and towns had seen him passing by, quickly and without a second thought. He ate little and slept less, trying to be as fast as possible. Last night, however, Dan found himself in need of a shelter, and ended sleeping under a little bridge that crossed the creek he had been following. After waking up from a not-at-all-satisfactory night sleep under the bridge, which he had shared with a troll, Dan just wanted to walk a few miles and find a better place to sleep until he figured out what was what he wanted to do. Winter would arrive pretty soon, with it’s cold, long, scary nights, and even the coolest elves needed some kind of shelter. He was also in urgent need of a plan. 

After all, he could’t be escaping forever. Well, that was not entirely true. He could be escaping forever and ever, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted reparation, and justice, and a home. But before all of that, Dan wanted revenge. He could nearly hear his grandmas words: Revenge is a human emotion, Daniel. You should not feel something like that. Dan knew he should not feel that. He knew feeling was what had put him in that situation in the first place, but he could not help it. God knew he had tried. 

Shaking his head, Dan tried to focus in something else. He already had enough to worry about without losing himself in the past, thank you. With a sigh, he stretched and, after doing some awkward finger guns to the sleepy troll he had shared the bridge with, he hit the road. The path was cold and lifeless, showing no motion or beauty or hope, for the record. In his hometown, Dan always had wanted the people to leave him alone, but after some time of walking, he was starting to miss the troll. His name was David, and he was a nice lad, even if he snored all night long. He had offered Dan some human flesh, that he politely declined. It was true that elves didn't had a good relationship with the human kingdoms, but again, Dan was not a typical elve. He was also a vegetarian. Now, as he hear his stomach rumble, he wished he had accepted David’s company and some of the human flesh he offered. 

He continued walking for some time, lost in thought and trying not to look at the black, naked trees that grew around the path. He was afraid of trees, had been all his life, even the pretty emerald green ones that the Elves of Nornai used as houses. Normally, Dan would sneak out at night, and go to visit the nearest human town, where he felt safe from the whispers of the wind, and the dance of the trees. His fellow elves used to laugh at him, “look at Dan, who feels fear”, “look at Dan, who feels emotion, and loves hanging out with those humans”. At least, this trees had no mean elves living in them. 

As Dan walked, thick clouds started gathering in the gray sky, and quickly, rain followed them. He felt the cold climbing all over his tired body, growing inside him, and he knew the only way to get it out was to get something warm to drink. He didn’t had anything warm, though. He felt tired and hungry, and in that moment, the worry he had been carrying in his shoulders hit him hard. 

Dan fell onto the dirt, and he stood up, and he fell off again. He felt his eyes watering, and tried to focus on his hands, one made of flesh, one constructed in metal, both buried deep in mud. He has dropped his sword near him, and it looked dirty and utterly abandoned, just as Dan felt. He was angry, and scared, and sad. That wasn’t anything new, he knew quite well what sadness was like, but being used to it didn’t make it anything better. 

He knew he should get up again, find a place where he could rest and eat something. Dan knew he needed company. He heard his fathers words: “Elves do not need company, Dan. Elves stand alone with our kind.”

And when he was about to give up, the fucking dragon appeared.

At first, Dan thought he was dreaming. Even in that magical land, dragons were long gone. They had been hunted by humans and elves equally, whom had traded with their blood, teeth and claws hundreds of years ago. But when the dragon started spitting fire on his way, Dan realized it was not some random fever dream. 

He got up as he could, prepared to fight or, being more realistic, to die fighting. Fire was all around him, and with surprise, he saw the dragon taking land near him, looking at Dan with curious green, blue, yellow eyes. I don't wanna hurt you, they seemed to say. But Dan knew better, and with a terrified shriek, he trow himself at the dragon, lifting up his sword with shaky arms. The dragon rised it’s tail and hit Dan in the head with it.

Before passing out, Dan thought to see how the dragon disappeared, and how, in his place, emerged a human, as pale and as beautiful as the moon. The last thing he saw before collapsing were two curious, beautiful and worried eyes. Green, blue, yellow.


End file.
